Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: "I could stay lost in this moment forever, Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." Bound in life and death, Papyrus and Frisk await Asgore's judgement, and Undyne counts her sins. Broken, they still move forward. "..I destroy everything I love." (Sequel to : Glad You Came)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Undertale, not mine.

 _A.N. Angst mobile keeps rolling. My nose is getting raw from so many drippy tears. Back to my fluff story._

000000

You had let Papyrus pull you into his arms. Let wasn't exactly the right word, though. Because you wanted to rest against him, and feel his soul next to yours. You didn't know how much he loved you, or how much you could love, until that moment, and you desperately didn't want it to stop.

You could feel him taking deep breaths to keep from crying, and you tried to do the same. But a kiss on your head, and whispered words stopped you from hiding your tears. "It's okay Frisk, you don't need to be strong anymore. I've got you."

0000000

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

000000

You reflected on the wonderful past few weeks. Any fondness for Sans had faded into what she realized was superficial attraction. The personalities could never click, really, and the hormones were gone. Papyrus was there, real, and showed his love to you in every move.

That was when you realized, that the whole time you walked into a room, it wasn't Sans you looked to first, it was always Papyrus, with a kind smile, and unconditional faith sent in return.

You hated yourself for missing that for so long, and although your hands traced wounds that weren't there, Papyrus always was the first to realize, pick you up, kiss your head, and firmly say "STOP.".

You began to have faith in yourself, for him having faith in you. The way you reflected in his eyes seemed so beautiful, and he could always see the best of you. So you decided to have faith in him too, and you didn't look at knives like that anymore.

000000

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

000000

"I'm scared," you tell Papyrus. And his grip tightens, his soul aches in beat with your own pain, and he replies.

"ME TOO, FRISK . . " he says in a wounded voice.

"Don't ;leave me," you cry, feeling selfish.

"NEVER," the firm response is.

For Undyne, she hurts so deeply, and feels as if she's done a great sin. Because her friend and subordinate was in love, and so was the human, and she was destroying her friend along with the human.

But she had done worse, she realized, remembering the little inquisitive girl with the large glasses frames and huge smile, writing inside her journal on the edge of waterfall, the glowing water lighting her eyes.

She had grabbed the girl tightly, and yanked her away. She remembered the cries of the girl. "I'll do anything! Just please..! My journal!"

Out of curiosity, after the child died, she retrieved the journal, and was reminded of someone she loved. Shy, insecure, insular, yet bright, finding the joy in the slightest things.

The last phrase shook her for years after. "It's beautiful here, I don't want to go h-". She had dragged that little girl away from the book that had been everything she valued, and sent her to her death.

All those years fighting to see humans as less than people.. she watched her best friend and his soulmate pulse together sadly, and wondered why life was so cruel. As Undyne choked on her own sob, the little human turned, and with compassionate, forgiving eyes, and gestured to come close.

The human reached her arms out, and Undyne allowed her to wrap around her neck, trusting Papyrus to interfere if it went wrong, as she held the child. The child could have done her real harm, and for a moment Undyne feared, the the girl let out a sob and said things Undyne had never expected.

"I am so, so sorry Undyne," you told her, crying for your friend that used to be. "You do so much to save others, you take on so much of this hope as your own burden. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault. .. When I die, please take care of Papyrus for me, okay?"

Undyne couldn't find the heart to tell the human _(Frisk..?)_ that he would fade to dust. She looked across the room to see Papyrus looking at her in understanding and forgiveness, and wondered why it had to be this human she needed to kill.

00000

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_

00000

Asgore turned to greet his visitors, and found himself standing, stunned. Undyne was lookinng at him, with wounded eyes. And it made so much sense, because standing beside her was her dear friend, and a human, souls pulsing in sync.

Undyne shuddered, before biting out the words like they were injuries.

"They came willingly."

00000

 _'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

00000

And inside, he wilted, because this was a beautiful thing, and he had an obligation to uphold as king.

The pause allowed the skeleton to speak up in a quiet, beseeching voice, as he let the human down, fists curling as he watched the human fall to knees.

"Your Majesty, before you do your duty, can you please hear Frisk out," he requested.

The kings eyes grew shadowed, for a long moment.

"You won't be able to convince me not to take her soul," he said stonily.

Quiet, muted words spoke up now.

"I know," you said, kneeling in a subservient way, like a bad kid awaiting punishment, fists tangled in the skirt that Papyrus made you, matching his scarf. You started shuddering, and turned up wet eyes as Asgore.

"I won't stop you, and I'll give it willingly, but please, just some time. Human life spans are such tiny things, and and," you sobbed. "I just want enough time, just a little, to have a family, make some friends for once, and maybe, if I'm lucky, maybe I can kiss Pap under the mistletoe. He likes Christmas."

000000

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

000000

Papyrus eyes are closed, and he can't watch you, but the still, long silence, made you break, and you turn around, flying into Papyrus legs, and keen.

"I'm sooorryyy.." you cry, nose stuffing up. "Pap, I broke another promise. I'm sorry. C-can you tell mom I'm so so sorry."

Papyrus nods, a pained grin on his face. "SURE FRISK, I'LL EVEN CALL SANS SO HE CAN BE THERE WHEN I CALL. . " you smiled wetly, grateful. You don't realize how much he's giving up till he makes the call.

000000

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

 _I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

000000

"HEY SANS, I WANTED TO ASK YOU A FAVOR," Papyrus said stiltedly. "UNDYNE IS GOING TO PASS ON SOMETHING, AND I WANT YOU TO LET YOUR JOKE FRIEND IN THE RUINS.. THAT FRISK IS SORRY. I AM SORRY TOO. . ."

Papyrus hangs up the phone, and turns it off, and you don't catch that, but as Papyrus slowly removes his scarf and hands it to Undyne, your heart breaks a little more.

"Nonononono PAP NO!" you cried, realizing it. He leans down and holds you. "You can break that promise Pap! You don't need to come with me! It's okay!" you babble, trying to push him away. "Yea! I hate you! You don't need to be here, right?!"

The arms wrap tighter.

"YOU ALWAYS WERE A HORRIBLE LIAR, FRISK. . " Papyrus said, and finally the orange tears were coming. "I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT, EVEN WITHOUT THE PROMISE."

"...I destroy everything I love," you say in a numb voice.

0000000

 _I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_

 _I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_

 _I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_

 _And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

00000

And then, Asgore speaks.

"I accept your proposal."


	2. Final AN

**I'm sorry guys, this has been a long time in coming.**

First off I have NOT forgotten you guys What happened with my original quit, is that I had NO idea how many lurkers I had. I expected just the people who priorly reviewed and a few more to send pms and reviews and I'd send th the info individually. I really wanted to hand craft replies to everyone, because you all mean a lot to me.

I burnt out about 4,000 replies in. I still have triple that in my inbox. If you got a reply, I'm so glad I could get to you, if you didn't, my molehill turned into a **mountain** and I had a meltdown.

So if you don't care what I'm up to or doing, and just need the redirect message, I'll put it here.

I'll be under **Mz_Mere** and **Gelasia_Kidd** on **Ao3**.

You don't know what Ao3 is? Google it. This vagueness is an attempt to not have the trolls follow me. If you want to see my work, it's a quick search.

Onto the health matters. So, it started that winter, and continued. After getting out of a bad relationship, I was forced into a too big apartment by my parents cosigning for me, and paying my rent. A cat, a roommate, and a hurricane later, my parents had disowned me.

My mother did not believe I was actually sick, despite the fact I was in severe pain and falling a lot. I moved to TX and managed to get to the doctors doctors she hadn't told I was just making it up because I was lazy. They found two things.

 **Costochondritis** , which is inflammation between the ribs. It is normally temporary, and treatable, so of course I've had it slowly get worse for ten years and the medicine made me sick. Because my luck is fantastic.

 **Dysautonomia** that's basically all your automatic nerve controlled systems misfire at random. Includes breathing, steady heart rate, tp, even the need to bathroom or sweating.

I've been falling A LOT and walk mostly with a cane now. I'm turning 32 next month and normally this doesn't hit people till they are in their 50s if that so the doctors were like **WTF** you are an anomaly.

Besides that, I'm in another bad household and desperately trying to apply for disability housing. But I got to keep my cat so it's still a win.

That being said, anyone who sent me a **personal message** on here, feel free to throw me a copy paste after this post. That way I've whittled down the people who just want br br Note I'm struggling with mental clarity right now. My fanfictions will either be Co-Authored work, backdated chapters (largely **Undertale** ) or reposts from here. I'll probably do art sporadically to try not to lose it completely.

My biggest project is a Co-Authored fic with a writer on who is rewriting and posting there.

We have gone much further, and all his writing now is made with my world building involved. _And flair for the dramatic lol._

You can see his account here under ' **Required Idiocy** ' which will be in my favorite author list. It will ultimately be the largest project I've ever worked on, and I hope you enjoy the show.

 **This Note will be moved to my Bio and deleted in two months.**


End file.
